


Light the Night

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira POV, Hand Jobs, Multi, POV Second Person, Prostitution, Spoilers, Subtext, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: Ryuji gambles on a sex service and you get more than you were bargaining for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, there are mild spoilers for an event close to the end of May. Further apologies for pointless dirty smut and second person POV. Enjoy!

"Hey man, I gotta show you something," Ryuji says in the quietest voice you've ever heard from him.  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"'Cause Mishima can't get in on this one, okay?" He pulls out a square of paper from his pocket and unfolds it before surreptitiously passing it to you. It's yet another flyer, but the design plus Ryuji's most suspicious delivery possible makes you immediately nervous – all plain bold text, no pictures, and desperately missing the bubbly pink charm of the maid service ad. You skim over it quickly:  


…BEAUTIFUL WOMEN SEXY WOMEN…

…PROFESSIONAL VISIT TO YOU…

…ANYTHING GOES…

…NO QUESTIONS ASKED…

…CALL AT THIS NUMBER…

"This is how people get kidnapped," you say as you hand the flyer back to Ryuji.  
  
"Dude, I know it looks shady as hell! We're in high school, we don't got a lot of options!"  
  
You look away, exasperated. You guys thought it would be fun to hire a kinky maid and look how that turned out; now he wants you to call a literal prostitute? Ryuji takes this as his cue to plant himself on the bench right next to you. "Come on," he begs, "you gotta go with me. I can't call 'em by myself." When you refuse to look at him, he presses on. "I-I know I messed up at Operation Maidwatch! I ditched you like a total punk! But it's not gonna happen again!"  
  
Oh god, you made eye contact with him. Ryuji's eyes shine bright with hope and that's it, you know you’ve lost.  
  
He goes in for the kill. "I can't ask anybody else. You're my  _best friend_."  
  
" _Fine_ ," you grit through your teeth, "I'll go with you."  
  
"Hell YEAH!" Ryuji hollers, before sheepishly settling back down. "You're such a freakin' bro, you know that?! I knew you'd come through!" he loudly whispers.  
  
You always come through and you hate it. Ryuji has definitely figured out how to exploit that at this point. At least you made him happy. The way he's wriggling next to you reminds you more of a kid waiting for a Destinyland ride than a guy who's going to get his dick wet.  
  
"There can't be any problems with this," you say, "I mean it."  
  
He claps you on the back. "Relax," he says, "everything's gonna be fine."  
  
\----------------  
  
It's nine o' clock and absolutely nothing is fine. You're already sweaty from helping Ryuji smuggle a futon on the train all the way to his complex's vacant flat. You didn't even have time to grab dinner. The cheap sake you're sipping on isn't helping matters, either. You can barely brood in peace when the only noise in the room is the sound of Ryuji's jittery leg hammering on the floor.  
  
"Ryuji?" you venture.  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna puke or shit my pants! Or both!" he finally yelps and starts pacing around the room.  
  
"Calm down," you say. You check your phone. She's already fifteen minutes late. "She's still on time. We just need to relax and keep waiting. Here, sit down."  
  
Ryuji flops on the ground next to you. You can't help but stare at the futon in front of you. It actually might look  _more_  sad to have a bare futon be the only decoration in this empty room. You kick your foot out at it.  
  
"Easy for you to say," he says. "No one can flip your shit, man. You're unflippable."  
  
"I'm also kinda drunk."  
  
"Shut the eff up!" he barks out in a laugh, then grabs your nasty shit sake. He examines the bottle. "How much did you drink? Is that a lot?"  
  
"I don't know. Give it back if you don't want any." You steal your only lifeline back out of his hand. Looks like you drank half of the bottle. The whole thing is barely the size of your hand, though, so it's not that impressive. The fuzzy feeling creeping into your brain must mean you're at least a little drunk, you figure.  
  
There's a knock at the door and Ryuji bolts to his feet. "Oh shit!"  
  
"Hold on," you say, before going to the door and cracking it open. "Who is it?"  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" The woman sings as she pushes her way into the room, causing you to stumble back. She presses the door shut with her back and gives you a great big saccharine smile. "My name is Charlotte! Let's have a fun night together~"  
  
"Hi," you say, then quickly shoot Ryuji a look. He's already looking at you with a worried sort of expression, but doesn't say anything. You chalk it up to his nerves and turn back to Charlotte. She's pretty but older -- maybe in her thirties? You're not sure -- with a skimpy minidress peeking out from under her jacket and hot pink lips pulled into a perfect AV smile.  
  
"Oh my god," she says, "are you both in high school?"  
  
"No," you immediately lie.  
  
"This is so great!" she laughs cheerfully. "Two high schoolers! Thank god! No old fat men for me tonight!"  
  
You grow even more self-conscious. You also suddenly realize that the faint scent of booze hanging in the air isn't coming from you, like you suspected, but rather from  _her_. No wonder Ryuji looked so concerned. He's the only one in this room now who's dead sober.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" you blurt out.  
  
"Adults like to go out and drink at night! Right? You'll understand when you're old enough." She smiles and pokes you in the chest with a perfectly manicured finger. "You guys are cute, but I normally don't do high schoolers. Ten thousand extra and you can fuck me."  
  
"Ten thousand yen?!" Ryuji chokes. "Th' hell?! Do we look like we have that kinda money?" You shake your head. You blew most of your cash at the airsoft shop; you couldn't pony up for Ryuji even if you wanted to.  
  
"Ten thousand each or it's handjobs."  
  
"Th-that's fine. Handjobs are fine," you manage. Really you just want to take off from the balcony and run away as fast as your legs can carry you, but Ryuji is still in the room with you so he must be game.  
  
"That's cool," he says, sweating bullets. "Uh, please, sit down."  
  
You and Charlotte sit down on the futon, and she leans over to you. "This can't be your place, is it? It's so bare. Nothing to distract you from me, huh?" She got that absolutely right. You’re handling her like she’s a bomb you have to defuse and you have no idea where to begin. You figure you should start by getting the money out of your bag, but she grabs your hand back when you reach inside. "What's the rush? We haven't even started yet," she grins, then straddles your lap in one swift movement. Your heart tries launching its way out of your chest. "You're pretty for a boy. I want to start with you."  
  
She kisses you and none of the chaste middle school pecks you've had have prepared you for this moment. Your mouth is swallowed up by her full lips, a plush warmth enveloping yours, and you slowly relax into it. She tugs your head along with every pull and suck she makes on your bottom lip. You feel her hand snake down to your dick and squeeze, and you gasp into her mouth.  
  
"Get nice and hard for me," she lilts at you as she tugs down the zipper of your jeans. Your head is spinning, between her hot mouth attacking yours and her fingers ghosting down the fabric barely covering your cock. You twitch under her touch and moan before you can stop yourself. Your eyes cut over to Ryuji, half-embarrassed half-curious, and you find that he's watching you both and palming the front of his pants.  _Oh._  
  
"I didn't forget about you, blondie," Charlotte says. She slaps the futon next to you. "Come here."  
  
You can see Ryuji's erection shift around in his tight pants as he shuffles over to the futon, and your face burns. He sits right up beside you, close, too close, and Charlotte leans over and kisses him too. He makes a needy noise as Charlotte devours his mouth mere inches from your face. You feel hotter than a supernova.  
  
She pulls away from Ryuji, his loud panting echoing in your ear. "Let's play a game," she coos, walking her fingers around both of your crotches. "You both kiss me, and the best kisser I touch first. What's your name, pretty boy?"  
  
"Akira."  
  
"Akira, you're first."  
  
You lean forward and kiss her, trying to copy exactly what she was doing to you, leading her around with your mouth. You have no idea what you're doing, but the pleasant hum she makes is urging you on. "Go for it, man," you hear Ryuji whisper headily in your ear.  
  
Charlotte breaks from your kiss, smiling coyly, before turning to Ryuji. "I'm Ryuji," he quickly blurts out before slamming his lips to hers. You politely turn your face away so they have more room to make out directly in front of you. You try to take this time to slow your brain down from running a million miles an hour, but it's no use. You went from innocently minding your own business to getting off next to your best friend in a matter of hours; processing it seems like a lost cause at the moment.  
  
"Okay," Charlotte says when she pulls from Ryuji's eager kissing. "I can't choose. Let's do a tiebreaker. Both of you kiss me," she giggles.  
  
Ryuji quickly snaps to her lips, and you hesitate before nestling in on the other side of her face. Her mouth drags you in with him before you can think too hard about the logistics, and your lips become a hot, sticky tangle that makes your dick throb. Ryuji's small sucks at Charlotte's lips keep catching yours too, his slick with saliva, and you feel almost dizzy surrounded by his hot breath. When he pulls back a bit for air, you unthinkingly draw him back in with your own and he melts into you. Finally, you feel Charlotte's small hand tap your cheek and she raises her head up. "That was a good game!" she says. "I think both of you win."  
  
She climbs over from your lap to between you and Ryuji's legs and unzips his pants. Your eyes dart away up to Ryuji's face. He's staring back at you with an odd look you can't place, so you move your eyes away again, letting your gaze fall to his lips. They're slightly swollen and parted, with a hint of pink lipstick on them. You feel an urge to kiss it off.  
  
Charlotte pulls your dick out of your briefs and you moan from the feeling of someone else's hand on you. "This your first time?"  
  
"Maybe," you gasp.  
  
"I'll be real good," she says as she taps your cock with her finger. It bobs around like an overeager flagpole and a fresh wave of embarrassment steamrolls you. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch Ryuji checking you out and that’s it, you really want to die. Charlotte spits in her hands and starts lubing you both up.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Ryuji groans as Charlotte grips onto your dicks and starts pumping. You've never felt anything but your own hand before and you're not prepared for it; your hips snap up in response and you bite your lips to silence whatever noise your traitorous brain was thinking of making.  
  
Charlotte hovers in-between you and you feel her eyes on you, but you're more mesmerized by the way your dick pops in and out of her hand. "Feels good?" she asks. You just vigorously nod in response. You're not sure what to do with your own hands so you lean back and grip onto the futon. From this angle, you can see Charlotte's breasts nearly bouncing out of her dress and Ryuji running his hands across his taut stomach and your brain isn't keeping up, the blood's all gone south and you're harder than you've ever been in your whole life.  
  
"Oh god, ah, ahh!" Ryuji loudly moans, and Charlotte just smiles and rubs the head of his thick cock with renewed intensity. He warbles into an airy gasp as he pushes himself further against you. The feel of his hot skin on yours feels electric.  
  
"Ryuji, come on," you say, your eyes fixed on his flushed face. "Stop it, you're real close to me."  
  
"Akira," he pants, "I’m gonna, I'm gonna come. Don't look—"  
  
You do.  
  
He tilts his head back and wails as his cock jerks strings of come up his stomach, around Charlotte's hand, on your pants. He moans so loudly that your ears burn and he just won't  _shut up_ , but Charlotte's faster pace on your dick stops you before you can say anything. She dips her now-free hand into your underwear to cup your balls, and you faintly wonder if she's getting Ryuji's come all over you. "Now it's your turn," she says.  
  
You can't handle both her hands working you at once and you feel your orgasm racing towards you. It hits you like a car, uncontrollable, hunching you forward and yelping as you release all over your shirt. You limply fall onto your back, wedged awkwardly next to Ryuji, but you're too out of it to move yourself.  
  
"Wow, you both came a lot!" Charlotte chirps, massaging her hands. "I told you I'd treat you right. Or were you just saving up for me?" You nod, vaguely, but she doesn’t wait for a more coherent reply. She pats your thigh. "Now, where's your bathroom?"  
  
Ryuji slowly points at the other end of the room before dropping his arm like dead weight. She hops up and heads toward the door, leaving the two of you alone in a sweaty manpile. You glance over at Ryuji. "Wow, that actually happened," you say.  
  
"Yeah," he breathes, "yeah, man, we did it." He looks over at you before his eyes shoot wide open. "Gah!" he nearly shrieks, stuffing his dick back into his pants. "How much did you see?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"What the hell did I tell you, man?"  
  
"You keep looking at mine so it's only fair," you say as you pointedly readjust your half-hard cock back under your waistband.  
  
Ryuji's face gets even redder. "LIKE HELL I DO!" he yells.  
  
"It's 'cause it looks pretty like me, don't lie."  
  
"I don't GIVE A SHIT what it looks like!"  
  
You hear the bathroom door slam before Charlotte strolls out. "I've gotta go, so I'll be taking my payment now," she says and plucks away the wad of bills you produce from your bag. "Have a good night, boooooooooys~" she sings as she slips out the front door, exactly as loud as when she came in. A welcome silence finally descends upon the room.  
  
Ryuji rubs his face in his hands. "Uhh, I think I need to go home. I feel weird now."  
  
"We can go grab dinner," you offer. "We didn't eat anything after school."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't wanna chow down next to a guy I just saw bust a nut everywhere."  
  
"So you admit you  _were_  watching me."  
  
"Holy shit!" he yells into his hands. "There is something seriously wrong with you, for real!"  
  
"Come on, relax, Ryuji. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone," you say. "This is one hundred percent between us. Nobody is going to know." You see the tension in his arms loosen, and he slides his hands off his face just a bit to peek at you. You can't help but give him a small smile. "Except maybe Morgana."  
  
"Asshole!" He scrambles to his feet and zips up his pants. "I'm leaving now! Bye! See ya Monday!"  
  
"You don't wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
  
"NO!" he yells as he snatches his bag and shuts the front door behind him. You smile even wider. He'll get over it.  
  
You haven't even fallen asleep yet before Ryuji texts you to see a movie the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally, FINALLY completed a fic!! Woo!! I had to make something with Akira and MY BOY SAKAMOTO (because P5 is fucking delivering on the teammates so far). I’m kinda nervous about my writing/characterization/voice etc etc, I don’t really write, so I appreciate any feedback. And thanks for reading!


End file.
